epicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
EU:NG Season 1
Episode One The episode starts with a short recap of Epic Universe and shows us the new heroes before fading into Hecon on an asteroid talking to himself how he will make the heroes pay for killing his ancestors. QUESTIONABLY LONG OPENING THEME Normad finds an overly large power on a distant asteroid on his radar and calls Knix over to see. He sees the threat in this power and tells Normad to contact the others. The scene changes to Awesome Face III coming up to Weegee II who is burning down Doxic's garden. Awesome Face asks him why and says Doxic will kill him, almost on cue Doxic appears and punches Weegee in the face. He gets up and says he only did it because Doxic super glued his toilet seat, Awesome Face tries to stop the fight with words... obviously that fails but as Weegee and Doxic are about to hit each other Star-C disrupts them with an energy blast. Star-C scolds them for not cooperating like their ancestors, Deegee II comes into the scene and tells them to come to Normad's lab. The five appear in his laboratory, Doxic asks why they were called and Normad and Knix gives them the rundown. After Normad shows them the robot Captei that he's been working on just in case something bad happens, Weegee is unimpressed and says he has the Universal Cup to watch in a few days. Awesome Face tells him there won't be a Universal Cup if something happens, then asks Doxic and Zarmon (oh yeah Zarmon is here) why they're here if they're not related to Z-Demon. They explain that they're the last demons as an evil group of demons called the Dem-Force tried to convert their entire race to evil, eventually, they ended up destroying all known demons including themselves, with Doxic and Zarmon the only ones left. The episode ends with Deegee stating that they should be catious of this coming power... THE END Episode Two The episode starts with Wegar, father of Weegee and Deegee II, standing in the rain thinking suicidal thoughts out loud, a text shows onscreen explaining who he is and that he was infected by a parasite that wildly shifts his mood. It cuts to Hecon who arrives to find EpicGees split back into Epic World and Geetopia, he goes to Epic World since his targets are there and meets Wegar. Wegar asks him who he is and why he is here, plus to leave him alone... QUESTIONABLY LONG OPENING THEME Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Cast Introduced in Episode One * Hecon * Normad * Knix * Awesome Face III * Weegee II * Doxic * Star-C * Deegee II * Captei * Zarmon Introduced in Episode 2 * Wegar * Gobbler Introduced in Episode 3 * Shadora * Holograf Introduced in Episode 4 * Pops * Kilorox Introduced in Episode 5 * Awesome Face II * Mesh II * Squinian * Seventy-Five Introduced in Episode 8 * Zeno Introduced in Episode 10 * Star-D * Universia Introduced in Episode 13 * Star-A * Star-B * Star-K * Mutant Shorix Introduced in Episode 14 *Unknown Grey Awesome Face *Sammy *Wati *Fifty-Seven Introduced in Episode 15 *Vlak *Edgelord Introduced in Episode 16 * Soul Weegee (Spirit Form) Category:Series Category:Seasons